


Deleted Scenes

by orphan_account



Series: Skye's Secret Past [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inhumans (Marvel), Post-HYDRA Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bits from between the three main parts of Skye's Secret Past and two pieces that take place after them and deal with the whole Hydra, Inhumans storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post Uh-Oh

** Post Uh-Oh **

Ugh. This was just awkward.

She'd kissed Ward. Kissed. Ward.

And they hadn't talked about it.

Or more importantly they hadn't kissed again.

It had only been a short kiss. A comfort kiss. Then he'd left and apparently they were now just going to continue like nothing had happened. How exhausting.

She thought about bringing it up, in her usual blunt way. But when they were in training the next day something made her hold back.

Maybe it was the slump in his shoulders or the way their banter didn't carry like it normally did. But he seemed unhappy. It was probably because of the kiss. It must be a violation of the S.O. relationship or something. Or maybe he's just too busy for this. Either way she decided to back off. If something was going to happen, Ward would let her know.

 

*          *          *

 

Skye quickly rounded the corner at the sounds of her friends singing Uh-Oh.

"Guys! We've been through this!"

Jemma and Fitz quickly spun around, having the grace to look slightly ashamed with themselves.

"Oh, hi Skye." Fitz said, fumbling behind him to shut the laptop.

"Oh don't you hi me." She glowered. "Why do you keep listening to it?" As if she wasn't mortified enough by the whole thing they didn't need to keep playing it around the plane. She'd even caught May humming the tune at one point.

"It's so good!" Jemma jumped in, hoping flattery would appease her. "It's so...catchy and fun and..."

"Funky." Fitz ended.

"Funky?" Jemma said turning to give Fitz an exasperated look.

"What it is." He defended.

"Guys, I don't care. No listening to the song." She said, pointing at them both with a stern expression before turning away. The first few notes of the song reached her ears before she was able to get far enough away.

Her shoulders slumped. "Ugh I hate that song."


	2. Post Every Day In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Skye got into music.

** Post Every Day In Between **

_One day off training_.

Skye had been very quick to take up the offer.

She decided to hunt up Simmons. She'd been so supportive during the whole _I can't have kids_ thing. It wasn't like the woman had nothing else to do.

Skye quickly moved down to the lab only to find Fitz sat alone working on the night night guns.

"Hey Fitz, where's Simmons?"

"Kitchen." He said without even looking up.

Skye wondered if Jemma had actually told Fitz she was going to the kitchen or if they'd been together so long they could just sense where the other was at all times.

"Thanks Fitz."

She soon found Jemma hunched over the counter cutting up sandwiches.

"Oh hi Skye - you want one?"

"Sure." She responded and Jemma went to grab some more bread.

"Shouldn't you be in training?"

"Oh, Ward gave me the day off."

Jemma looked up. "Is he feeling well?"

"I think Coulson is giving him lessons. Basic Human Feelings 101."

Jemma smiled kindly, both of them knew why he'd given her the day off.

"Are you going to eat in the lab?"

"Yes." Jemma said slowly.

"What?"

"What?"

"You said yes weird. Are you planning something?" Skye asked suspiciously.

"No." She replied quickly before sighing. "We were going to watch your video again."

Skye groaned. "Jemma!"

"It's really good." She insisted, her voice a little too high to be believable.

"Ugh, fine let's watch the stupid thing."

"You know you really have nothing to be embarrassed about." Jemma said matter-of-factly.

So that's how Skye found herself sitting in the lab ten minutes later with a sandwich in hand waiting for Fitz to load the video.

"How did you get into this anyway?" Jemma asked curiously.

"Well I was modelling..." Skye started.

"Modelling?" Fitz turned to face her.

"Still not porn Fitz!"

He blushed. "I never meant..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, this guy I met in a bar..."

"In a bar?" Jemma asked disapprovingly.

"Are you guys going to interrupt this whole story!"

"It just doesn't sound very safe."

"Very sketchy." Fitz added.

"Well I'm fine aren't I!" Skye waved her hands in the air. "Honestly. _Anyway_. I started modelling and sometimes I would sing a little between takes to make it all a little less _uncomfortable_ , what me being in my underwear and all."

"Underwear?" Fitz asked, turning back to the computer after Jemma swatted his shoulder.

"And there was this guy there one day who said I had a good singing voice and asked if I would be available to sing back up for someone he knew. And, well, I'd just left the orphanage and needed money, and it sounded better than modelling so I said sure. Anyway after doing a couple of gigs someone else suggested I did a song, and then, well, I did Uh Oh." Skye shrugged a took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Then what happened?"

"Well it didn't do great, so I started travelling around a bit, met Miles, started learning about computers, joined the Rising Tide, and well, you know the rest." Skye summed up.

"Huh." Jemma finished.

"Huh?" Skye asked.

"No, I mean it sounds great. I just didn't know that about you." Jemma responded before turning her attention back to her food.

Skye looked up at Fitz. "Fitz?" He seemed to be looking far off.

"Yeah."

"You okay."

He blushed a little. "Oh yeah. Let's watch the video then huh." He turned to the screen.

Skye shared a look with Jemma, the pair rolling their eyes just as the song began to play.


	3. Post Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place just before 1X16 End of the Beginning

** Post-Tonight **

After telling her whole team Skye had vowed that she would never allow any of her other songs to reach them like, ever.

She trolled the internet, the databases of former Rising Tide members and searched through Miles' computers that had been seized after the incident with Scott. Everything seemed clear. There was nothing else Miles could use against her.

Skye let a sigh escape her lips and turned her attention to the set of papers beside her.

_Time to let go of the safety net._

They'd both signed, it just had to be loaded into the database and their marriage would be nullified.

Unless of course she hacked into the system and withdrew the request from the server. It wouldn't take much effort. Scott would be thrilled.

She looked through the doorway of the lab. Ward was working out in the hanger now that her workout was complete.

Skye shut her laptop and prepared to go join him as A.C. called them all over the intercom. They were changing course to the Hub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short I know but I have the next two chapters all written, I'm just going to check them before I upload. They're much more substantial I promise!


	4. Post Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Season 1 finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're in Ward being evil denial skip this chapter. There's no redemption ark here, I wanted to address the plot of the series. Even though it breaks my heart :'(

** Post-Hydra **

For a time, after Ward had gone, there had been this atmosphere. Secrets had been uncovered about each other. They were all glad that they were all on the same side and alive. But there was this atmosphere. This unease.

Fitz had just come back. Jemma hovered around him, hands always fluttering to try and make things easy for him, before snatching them away knowing that she had to let him learn to do these things again on his own.

It was painful watching them. They'd each shoot each other these heartbroken looks every now and again. Every chance of them being together at last seemingly destroyed.

May and Coulson also moved cautiously around each other. The foundation of their trust for one another had been shaken in recent events. Coulson was starting to withdraw himself more, locking himself away.

Outside of training with May, Skye found herself in the company of Tripp more and more. He seemed out of all of them the least scarred, and he was good to be around. A happy source in a dark time. But still, there were times when she'd catch him staring off into the distance and she knew he was thinking about his S.O.

Skye would never let herself think about her S.O. currently locked up in their basement. May was her S.O. now. But after everything that had transpired she was unsure whether she would ever be able to fully trust again.

Maybe that was a good thing. Trust didn't factor into being a good agent. And she was more dedicated now then she had ever been to becoming the best. Her team needed her to protect them, especially when they were all this vulnerable.

She knew it would take time for their wounds to heal. But there was an intimacy amongst her teammates that she missed. That she craved. They were her family and she missed them. Even the darkest parts she missed.

She tapped into the feed once to see his face. It had been an awful mistake that dragged the air from her lungs.

No. She would never trust completely again.

But maybe there was something she could do. To repair the atmosphere. To bring them back together at this dark hour.

Although she had deleted them from everywhere else she still had them on her drive. Protected by many passwords and encryptions and firewalls. Those videos were probably more heavily protected than NSA files.

It was easy to find Jemma. She sat in the lounge looking out of the windows. Fitz sat beside her watching something on a tablet while Trip lingered in the doorframe observing the room. Skye caught him sometimes - watching Jemma. There was something about the relationship she couldn't quite pin.

"Hey guys."

"Oh hello Skye." Jemma said gently. Amazingly after everything she'd gone through Jemma still found the time to feel concerned for Skye.

"Have you seen May or Coulson lately?"

May entered the room.

"Woah. Creepy." Skye mumbled to herself. _Just like candyman_.

"What do you need?" May asked, all business.

"Nothing, I just wanted to show you guys something."

May sat on the corner of the coffee table. "Do you have any new intel on Hydra?"

"Or news about other SHIELD agents?" Jemma asked eagerly.

"No, no nothing like that." She pulled her laptop out of her bag. "There's just something I want to show you."

She set the laptop on the table, May easing to sit on the couch while Skye fiddled about bringing up the video and setting up the sound.

"Fitz are you watching?" She said gently. The last thing Skye wanted to do was baby him, but he seemed so fragile lately. Sometimes she worried if she so much as spoke too loudly it might break him.

"Y-es." He answered.

She wasn't going to show them both - who knew when they might need another distraction. She settled for Every Day In Between and set it up to play.

Fitz's mouth had already been slightly open, but when she came up on the screen it got wider. Jemma raised a hand to her mouth and May lifted an eyebrow as the music got underway. After a few seconds Trip moved behind them.

"What the hell?"

They didn't laugh as much as they did the first time they saw Uh-Oh. There were smiles, and a few sly comments but it was all still restrained. But Skye began to feel it all shift. The tension in the room. She felt like she could breathe a sigh of relief.

Coulson moved into the doorframe and the smile on his face finally gave Skye the peace she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the finale and longest chapter soon. Already written just need to check it. Stay tuned & leave reviews! They make me so happy :D


	5. Post Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Takes place after the season 2 finale. It deals with Skye and Lincoln but don't worry sceptics it's not all romantic and soppy. It deals with friendship more than anything, so for those of you hard core Skyeward shippers this shouldn't be too awful for you.

** Post-Afterlife **

After her mother and Gordon's death Afterlife became inaccessible. No one else knew of its location. Coulson offered barracks to any Inhuman that needed a place to stay or wanted the support of SHIELD. However after everything they remained cautious of SHIELD. And Skye.

Lincoln was pretty much the only reason they didn't all leave. He'd been at Afterlife for a number of years and had become well liked and trusted within the community. He was able to convince a few Inhumans to stay at the SHIELD base and stayed in contact with all the members who left. He and Skye would regularly go meet with them, still hoping they could repair the community and bring them all together again.

Skye's friends had been initially mistrustful of Lincoln, just as Lincoln was with them. There hadn't even really been time for them all to just stop and get to grips with everything that had happened. After her mother's death Coulson had wanted Skye to start liaising with the Inhumans right away. She wasn't even on base when they realised Jemma was gone.

There was still a lot of confusion over Jemma's disappearance. Skye wished a lot of the time she could have been assigned to the investigation. That she could be at the base more often to comfort Fitz. But her work with the Inhumans often called her away.

Lincoln was the only person she could share the guilt with.

They were nearly always in each others presence. Although Skye was happy to be back with, the majority, of her team; with her new abilities there was always going to be an element that separated them now. Something they couldn't quite understand.

Fitz was the closest, they'd both been through such a life altering change.

But Lincoln understood her powers, their heritage. He could understand more of what she was feeling. He helped her to control her power, preserve her sanity.

She felt she had lost so much over the year. First Ward, her mother, her father, Jemma. She tried not to let herself think of Jemma dead, she tried to cling onto the hope that she was alive. But that one night she was convinced of it. When did her life ever go right enough that she would be alive? Of course she was dead.

That's how Lincoln found her, hunched in a corner at the base they were currently at with their small group of Inhumans. Far away from Fitz and the power sucking stone that had taken Jemma.

Fitz kept a vigil by it nearly every night. Skye wasn't sure whether it was because he hoped it would bring Jemma back or just because it was the closest he could be to her.

It had been weeks and there had been no other reaction from the stone.

Lincoln brushed her hair behind her shoulder before resting his hand there. He let some static run through her, which would usually make her giggle. Now it was just a source of comfort.

"Are you thinking about your dad or your friend?"

"My friend." She said frowning. At least she knew her father was happy.

"I know you want to be there, but if Coulson thought there was anything you could do he wouldn't let you leave for a moment."

"I know that. I guess I just feel a bit helpless." Skye shrugged.

"You're doing good work here Skye. The community is already beginning to accept you."

"And then what? Everything I try to do ends in disaster."

Lincoln paused before pulling her into a one armed hug. "I know things have been hard. But you can't give up Skye. There are a lot of people who depend on you. If you give up a lot of other people will lose hope too. You need to be strong for them."

She sat silently and thought about those words.

"Thank you Lincoln."

"Nah." He said, pulling away from her. "Don't mention."

"No really, you've done a lot to help me. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, shucks." He said pretending to be embarrassed before sobering up. "You want to fit in some practice before bed, you might sleep better if you're tired."

"Sure." Skye said straightening up. She'd been working with Lincoln a lot to focus her powers, to strengthen them. It seemed so long ago that she was convinced she was going to destroy the world with them.

They usually worked on the roof - after all her training Skye still worried that she might collapse the building if they were inside which Lincoln thought was ridiculous but respected her concerns enough to trail outside with her in the freezing weather every day.

The facility was in an isolated location so other Inhumans could freely use their powers. Lincoln, and increasingly Skye, worked with them to try and control their powers. Occasionally Andrew and May would visit the facility, both looking discreetly happy.

"Okay." Lincoln said moving ahead of her. "See this pebble?" He held the stone up in his hand.

"Yep."

"I want you to knock it out of my hand. Without knocking me over too."

"Okay, I'll try." Skye nodded, raising her hand. They were trying to make her powers more specific, more focused.

The first three attempts she knocked Lincoln to the ground. The third time he crashed hard and Skye ran over to him.

"Oh my god are you alright?"

"I'm fine Skye don't worry about it." Lincoln said, trying to restrain the irritation in his voice.

"Ugh I'm so sorry." Skye said, stretching out a hand to help him to his feet.

"I said it's fine." Lincoln took her hand and passed some static through it.

Skye cautiously wound their fingers together. Something made her point their joint hands to the side. "What would happen if we used our powers at the same time?"

"We'd knock each other backwards." Lincoln said, not pulling his hand away.

"Not at each other, like this." She waved their hands in front of his face.

"I'd just shock you and you'd break my bones."

"Want to try it?" Skye asked with a smirk on her face.

"Do I want my hand breaking, is that what you're asking?"

"Oh come on." She pointed their hands away from them, off the edge of the building towards a lone tree. "Let's see." She placed her hand behind his, their fingers still linked together.

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Fine, on three?"

"1..." Skye started.

"2..." Lincoln said.

"3!" They both said, Skye energetically, Lincoln worriedly.

A shot ran from their hands, lightening carrying in a cone shape, like a blast. It sent the tree into splinters while also setting it alight.

Lincoln tore his hand away and ran to the wall picking up the radio that would allow him to broadcast across the building. "It's alright everyone, we were just practicing up here, nothing to worry about." He hung the radio up and turned to Skye. "You think you can dump some dirt on that fire to put it out?"

"Sure." Skye said, buzzing with an energy that had nothing to do with Lincoln's static. She pointed her hand down at the destruction and let off a shock that sent waves of dirt into the air that fell neatly on the fire putting it out.

"Good job." Lincoln said coming up to inspect her work.

"Never mind that Lincoln. Do you see what we just did?"

"We destroyed a harmless tree?"

She rolled her eyes. "We combined our powers. We made, like, a sonic canon blast thing."

"Sonic canon blast thing?"

"Yeah." Skye smiled.

"That name's lame."

Skye shrugged thinking to herself for a second. "Thunder Canon? Static Boom?"

"Static Boom is even worse."

"So Thunder Canon?" Skye said, still happy despite herself.

"Lets call it a working title." Lincoln grinned. "And lets go inside, it's freezing out here."

"Okay." Skye nodded.

He walked her back to her room, and after a quick thought Skye invited him in. "You know you really are wonderful to me." She said with a smile. "Well, apart that time you stabbed me with a hundred needles."

He rolled his eyes. "It was acupuncture and I was trying to help you deal with the change."

"You could've asked first, just saying." Skye continued, loving to wind him up.

"We're really arguing about this again?"

Skye laughed. "We're not arguing. I just think it's great. How far we've come. And I wanted to give you something."

"Is it money? Because I got to admit, I'd really like that."

"Nope." Skye grabbed her laptop. "I'm going to prove to you how much I trust you."

"Why?"

She looked at him seriously before focusing on pulling up the right files. "Because you've gone through a lot too. The person you trusted, who you all trusted, turned out to be..." she struggled for a word to describe her mother.

"...a wacko?" Lincoln suggested.

"Er, I was gonna say _misguided_ but, sure. Wacko works." She got the file. "And you've had to put a lot of trust into me and SHIELD, who could have turned on you at any point like my mother would have told you we would. And none of us could fault you for thinking that."

"Oh I'm sure a few of you would have."

"True. Anyway, I just wanted to give you this."

"Your laptop? Thanks." He held out his hands to take it but she slapped them away.

"No." She pressed play and let Tonight play.

The videos would always be a source of embarrassment in some respect. But they'd also come to mean something more positive. A sign of trust. Perhaps she hadn't always been the best judge in character. But the fact that she could sit here with Lincoln, someone she hadn't even known for more than a month, and show him this. It meant that an integral part of her had survived all the hostility and fear she'd had to undergo these last two years. The ability to have faith in people. Because she'd learned that if you trust people, sometimes, it pays off in all the right ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay and that ends the series. If you've read all four of the series - Uh Oh, Every Day In Between, Tonight and now Deleted Scenes - please leave a comment because I'd love to hear from you and know what you think of the whole deleted scenes format. Thanks to everyone for reading, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
